


Christmas Stockings

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Lingerie, holiday fluff, holiday smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr anon prompt of, "holiday themed 5 sentence sex scene for percabeth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Stockings

_On AO3_

_~_

"Ho ho ho," says Annabeth, grinning as she twirls the headband around her fingertip, "Merry Christmas."

Percy looks up, still a little drowsy from his post-finals nap. Then he blinks for about ten seconds straight, because there’s no way he’s seeing what he’s actually seeing. “Is it weird that the Santa thing is turning me on right now?” he asks, a little dumbstruck. “Because if it’s weird I can say it’s just the thigh highs and the stilettos.” He swallows. "Like, totally into the thigh highs, by the way."

Annabeth shrugs, tossing the headband somewhere in her apartment. “You’re good either way,” she says, “but I’m pretty sure I’m ready to unwrap this, dude. You were asleep for, like, an hour.”

"Well then," says Percy, pulling her in by the waist, "we should probably speed this up."

"Not quite," says Annabeth, and she pulls the ribbon keeping the lingerie tied around her neck, slowly letting it fall, "I feel like dragging this out." She leans in close, straddling Percy’s lap. "I mean, really," she leans in, lips so close to Percy’s that he feels like he’s on first, "it’s not Christmas quite yet."


End file.
